


Revenge

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Revenge

He stood on the hill overlooking the Winchesters bunker.  It had been warded against him.  He knew it would be but he came anyways.  He had to be as close to you as possible.

Lucifer knew you wouldn’t like it if you knew how often he did this, but he couldn’t stop.  He loved you.  More than he had thought he was capable of, and he couldn’t just walk away from that. 

He had held you, known your gentle touch, learned the flavors of your skin, and heard you whisper words of love against his grace.

He had lost you.  Watched the tears roll down your cheeks.  Felt the bitter emptiness and pain, more painful than his fall from heaven.

You were no longer his.  And it was because of who he was.  It never mattered to you that he was Lucifer, Satan, _the Devil_.  But his uncontrollable anger had mattered greatly to you.  He never laid a hand on you and never would, but the damage he did on earth when he was upset was not something you could comprehend.

After six innocent humans had been caught in the crossfire of his anger at a couple rogue demons you left for the Winchesters.  Now he was on a mission to fix it all.  He would hold you again. 

* * *

 

“Where’s Cas?” Dean cried, cradling you in his arms.

“I don’t know. I’ve called several times,” Sam replied, as Dean screamed for their angel once again.

“We don’t have time for a hospital. What do we do?” Sam asked, tears in his eyes.

“Call him,” Dean said, looking up at his brother in fear.

“Dean…”

“She’s growing cold in my arms Sam.  Call him.  He loves her, he’ll come.”

“Lucifer?” Sam prayed. “Lucifer I pray to you.  Y/N is dying. We need you.”

The sound of wings announced his arrival just seconds later. He moved fast, taking you from Dean and sending the full force of his grace into your body.  He gave you everything he had as he cupped your cheeks. “Come on my love,” he pleaded. “Wake up.”

But you did not wake up.  You didn’t speak to him. You were gone.

“What happened?” he said, his voice empty as he cradled you.

“Demons.  They attacked us.  One swung at me and she took the hit,” Dean explained, closing his eyes to keep the tears at bay.

Lucifer and your body were gone when he opened them again. 

* * *

 

Lucifer paced the empty warehouse.  In the months since your death he had made it his mission to eliminate every vile creature that had played a part in your murder. Four demons were found and dealt with, the last one just a moment ago.

This morning he had found the angel. The one who should have been with you. Who should have healed you when the blade first struck. Who could have saved your life.   He had put up a fight but in the end Lucifer took him down, making sure your name was the last thing he heard.   The trench coat stained red over the imprint of broken, burnt wings.

Two names remained on his list. Sam and Dean Winchester.

His vessel was permanent, Chuck had seen to that.  There was no reason to keep Sam Winchester alive.  It was because of them you were dead.  It was their duty to keep you safe and they failed. 

“ _She should have been home with you,”_ the voice in his head said for the millionth time since your death.

In a second Lucifer had moved from the warehouse to the hill behind the bunker. The Winchesters had taken the angel warding down earlier, expecting Castiel to arrive at any minute.

Inside the boys only knew it had begun to storm, they didn’t know a death that they couldn’t prevent was coming for them.  Your name would be the last thing they would hear. 

  



End file.
